Biggs Smith
Biggs Smith is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where, as part of Chi-Town Slide, alongside his partner, Taye Williams, he is a former one time ECW Tag Team Champion. History in ECW Chi-Town Slide debuted in ECW on Episode 2, competing in a tag team Number 1 contender's match, defeating ECW veterans, The Faction. On Episode 3, Biggs Smith unsuccessfully faced Flare of The Misfits in a singles match. After the match, Biggs' partner, Taye Williams attacked Flare, before Flare was saved by his own tag team partner, Piss. At Night of Champions, Chi-Town Slide defeated The Misfits to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 6, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the tag titles against The Hannity Brothers. On Episode 8, Biggs Smith unsuccessfully faced Teddy Hannity in a singles match. At No Way Out, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the tag titles against The Hannity Brothers, after an assistance from ECW D-League wrestler, Brooklyn Bulldozer. On Episode 9, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the ECW Tag Titles against the newest tag team in ECW of Gas-O & Yoshiharu Kitari. After the match, The Misfits appeared on the ramp. On Episode 10, Biggs Smith unsuccessfully challenged John Wayne Glover for the ECW Hardcore Championship. On Episode 11, Chi-Town Slide were encountered backstage by Torq Michaels. On Episode 12, it was announced that The Misfits and Chi-Town Slide would be able to pick their partners in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. Chi-Town Slide's partner was revealed to be Brooklyn Bulldozer, while The Misfits' partner was revealed to be Teddy Hannity. Chi-Town Slide and Brooklyn Bulldozer were successful in the match. At the end of the show, Chi-Town Slide were seen brawling in the parking lot with The Misfits. At Royal Rumble, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the ECW Tag Team Championships against The Misfits in a ladder match. Later that night, Biggs Smith competed in the Royal Rumble Match, as the 26th entrant, lasting 1 minute 51 seconds, eliminating JP Requirement, before being eliminated by eventual winner, Tank. On Episode 13, Chi-Town Slide competed in a non-title tag team match, losing to The Hannity Brothers, marking Chi-Town Slide's first loss as a tag team. On Episode 14, Biggs faced Papu Papu in a losing effort, after the match, while Taye unsuccessfully tried to attack Papu, Biggs was attacked by Nanook of the North. On Episode 15, Chi-Town Slide teamed to take on Chad in a handicap match, which they were able to win, however, after the match, Chi-Town Slide were attacked by Nanook of the North and Papu Papu. On Episode 16, after Papu Papu and Nanook defeated The Hannity Brothers to become number 1 contenders for the Tag Team Championships. Chi-Town Slide appeared on the stage. At Bad Company, Chi-Town Slide lost the Tag Titles to Papu Papu and Nanook of the North. Appearances Personal Life Biggs met Taye Williams as kids growing up in Chicago, Illinois. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Back Suplex Side Slam {Used Once} ** Corkscrew Scissors Kick {2015} or a normal Scissors Kick {2016-Present} * Signature Moves ** Discus Big Boot (2018-Present) ** Pop-Up Samoan Drop * Nicknames * Managers ** Taye Williams * Entrance Themes ** "Ante Up" by M.O.P Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, Longest Reign, with Taye Williams) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Super Heavyweights